


Ostatni raz

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po kolejnej długiej nieobecności Sherlock pojawia się w progu mieszkania Molly. Czy i tym razem dostanie drugą szansę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni raz

**Author's Note:**

> Bohaterowie prawie w ogóle nie są kanoniczni. Ale uwielbiam piosenkę " The last time" w wykonaniu Taylor Swift oraz Gary'ego Lightbody'ego i słuchając jej niedawno, pomyślałam sobie, że świetnie mogłaby się ona odnosić do historii Sherlocka i Molly. Od dłuższego czasu chodziła mi ona po głowie i w końcu postanowiłam ją spisać. Mam nadzieję, że mimo odmiennych charakterów postaci i tak się spodoba.  
> Fragmenty piosenki nie występują po kolei, ponieważ dobierałam je odpowiednio do biegu akcji. Zachęcam jednak do wysłuchania tego utworu, bo według mnie nadaje odpowiedniego nastroju tej historii :)

I found myself at your door  
Just like all those times before  
I’m not sure how I got there  
All roads, they lead me here 

 

Sherlock Holmes stanął niepewnie przed dobrze znanymi mu drzwiami. Aż dziwne, że nic się tu nie zmieniło przez te wszystkie lata. Miał wrażenie jakby był tutaj zaledwie wczoraj. A przecież minęły prawie kolejne dwa lata. Bez żadnego, najmniejszego kontaktu.  
Detektyw westchnął ciężko na wspomnienie ostatnich kilku lat swojego życia. Wbrew pozorom był to dla niego bardzo trudny czas. Ciągłe rozstania i powroty. Parę tygodni tu, parę miesięcy gdzieś daleko stąd. Nagłe telefony o każdej porze dnia i nocy, wymagające natychmiastowego wyjazdu bez możliwości pożegnania się z bliskimi. Życie w ciągłym biegu.  
Na początku nawet to lubił. Ciągle coś się działo, były jakieś sprawy do rozwiązania. Dawało mu to tak niezbędną do życia adrenalinę. Ale po kilku wyprawach zaczął być tym zmęczony. Z niecierpliwością czekał, aż znów stanie przed ciężkimi, dębowymi drzwiami, które zawsze były jego pierwszym przystankiem po powrocie. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy one się otworzą i w progu pojawi się uśmiechnięta drobna szatynka, po chwili rzucająca mu się na szyję z wyrazem ulgi i radości wymalowanym na twarzy. Trzymając ją w ramionach czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, jak w żadnych innych okolicznościach.  
Dzięki niej wiedział, że ma do czego wracać. Był pewien, że będzie na niego czekać. Nie zależnie od tego czy nie będzie go tydzień czy pięć miesięcy. Zawsze była gotowa przyjąć go z powrotem, witała z czułością. Po prostu była szczęśliwa, że wrócił do niej cały i zdrowy.  
Wiedział jednak, że tym razem może być inaczej. Nic nie potoczyło się tak jak planował. Poczynając od nocy przed niespodziewanym wyjazdem, na powrocie kończąc. Mycroft zapewnił go, że misja nie zajmie dłużej niż pół roku. Wszystko się jednak przeciągnęło. Nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. 

 

I imagine you are home  
In your room, all alone  
And you open your eyes into mine  
And everything feels better

 

Chociaż nie mógł się z nią skontaktować, nie było dnia, żeby o niej nie myślał. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu wyobrażał ją sobie nie tak jak zazwyczaj – w białym kitlu, pochylającą się nad zwłokami, ale w domu, w wyciągniętym dresie, siedzącą z kotem na kolanach, oglądającą telewizję. Być może chciał ją taką zapamiętać, bo nikt inny jej takiej nie widział. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek ktoś wpadł do niej z wizytą. Zawsze była sama. Chybże z nim.  
Kiedy było mu naprawdę ciężko, przenosił się do swojego pałacu myśli. Od czasu jego wyjazdów, ona zajmowała tam całkiem sporo miejsca. Kiedy potrzebował rady do rozwiązania jakiejś sprawy wyobraźnie podsuwała mu jej obraz jako rzeczowej pani doktor. Nie było wtedy czasu na sentymenty tylko na konkrety. Miał poczucie, że jest tak jak dawniej– tworzą zgrany team, który jest w stanie rozwiązać każdą zagadkę. Ale kiedy czuł się po prostu samotny, zaglądał do pokoju, w którym oboje czuli się swobodnie – jej sypialni. Była wtedy zawsze uśmiechnięta, radosna i podnosiła go na duchu. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał głęboko w jej brązowe oczy pełne iskierek i od razu wszystko wydawało się lepsze. Było prawie tak jakby cały czas miał ją przy sobie.  
Ale prawie robi wielką różnicę. Kiedy tylko wracał do rzeczywistości, wszystko znikało i zostawało tylko rozczarowanie. Był zły na siebie, na Mycrofta, na cały świat, że sprawy potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej. Całe szczęście mógł mieć chociaż jej namiastkę. A ona? Przecież nie miała swojego pałacu myśli. Nie miała możliwości poczuć choć pozornie jego obecności. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak wytrzymywała te wszystkie rozłąki. Była silniejsza niż on. I za to ją podziwiał.  
Sherlock zorientował się, że od dobrych kilkunastu minut stoi nieruchomo, wpatrując się tępo w drzwi przed sobą. Nigdy nie zajmowało mu to tyle czasu. Po prostu wbiegał po schodach i jak najszybciej próbował dostać się do środka. Jeśli drzwi były otwarte ( tyle razy jej powtarzał, aby zamykała je na klucz, ale oczywiście nigdy nie słuchała) to po prostu wchodził. Jeśli nie, to z całej siły wciskał przycisk dzwonka i nie puszczał, dopóki nie otworzyła ( co z kolei wyprowadzało jej sąsiadów z równowagi, zwłaszcza, gdy był to środek nocy). Teraz jednak czuł pewną obawę, co do tego jak zostanie powitany. Dwa lata to naprawdę sporo czasu. Kiedy ostatnim razem nie było go tak długo, ona zdążyła pójść dalej, zaręczyć się. Czego więc może się teraz spodziewać?  
Stwierdził, że w tej sytuacji zastanawianie się jest zbyt męczące. Lepiej po prostu się przekonać. Jeśli w tym domu, w jej sercu nie ma już dla niego miejsca, to trudno. Lepiej wiedzieć od razu, niż karmić się złudzeniami.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i niepewnie przyłożył ją do dzwonka. Wziął głęboki oddech.  
Zadzwonił. 

 

And right before your eyes  
I’m breaking  
no past, no reasons why  
just you and me

 

Molly Hooper przeklęła w duchu tego, kto właśnie dobijał się do drzwi jej mieszkania. Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem, a ona była naprawdę zmęczona po całym dniu pracy. Chętnie udawałaby, że nie ma jej w domu, ale ten ktoś był naprawdę zdeterminowany, aby się z nią zobaczyć. W końcu musiała dać za wygraną i potykając się o kilka kolorowych przedmiotów porozrzucanych po podłodze w salonie, dotarła do przedpokoju.  
Nie miała w zwyczaju spoglądać przez judasza, więc nie zrobiła tego i tym razem. Poza tym było już tak ciemno, że i tak nic by nie zobaczyła. Otworzyła więc jak najszybciej drzwi, aby namolny gość w końcu zostawił dzwonek w spokoju.  
Na początku nie dostrzegła, kto stoli za progiem. Jakaś wysoka, czarna postać ginęła w mroku późnego wieczoru. Dopiero kiedy zrobił krok do przodu, poznała go.  
Prawie nic się nie zmienił. Tylko włosy miał nieco dłuższe, a na dłoniach i twarzy dostrzegła kilka niegroźnych ran. Poza tym wyglądał dokładnie tak jak jej…  
\- Sherlock. 

 

You find yourself at my door  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology  
But I was there to watch you leave

 

Jej głos, niemal cichszy od szeptu, wyrażał wachlarz skrajnych emocji. Niedowierzanie, złość, rozczarowanie, zaskoczenie. Ale także nutkę radości i ulgi.  
Sama Molly nie była pewna, które z nich odczuwa w tej chwili najmocniej. Jeden z głosików w jej głowie podpowiadał, że powinna mu zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem. Inny natomiast kazał jej rzucić się mu w ramiona. Ostatecznie nie posłuchała żadnego z nich.  
Stali kilka chwil w ciszy, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Nie byli pewni co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Tak dawno się nie wiedzieli. Wszystko się zmieniło.  
\- Molly, ja… - zaczął w końcu skruszonym głosem.  
\- Dwa lata – przerwała mu, cedząc przez zaciśnięte żeby – Cholerne dwa lata. Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym co zrobiłeś tym razem, chcę usłyszeć kolejne banalne, nic nie wnoszące przeprosiny?  
Choć z zewnątrz się nie zmieniła, Sherlock od razu poczuł, że wewnętrznie Molly jest inną osobą niż ta, którą pozostawił tu dwa lata temu. Tamta wysłuchałaby go i być może nie od razu, ale kiedyś by mu wybaczyła. Nowa Molly wyglądała na dużo silniejszą, walczącą o swoją godność. Ponadto po tym jak się zachował chyba nawet tak dobra i wrażliwa istota jak doktor Hooper nie byłaby w stanie dać mu kolejnej drugiej szansy. I nie mógł jej za to winić.  
\- Wiesz jak się poczułam, kiedy obudziłam się zupełnie sama? Bez choćby głupiej wyjaśniającej karteczki? To było okrutne nawet jak na ciebie! W końcu poczułam się, jakbym coś dla ciebie znaczyła, a okazało się, że znów mnie wykorzystałeś! Nie dajesz znaku życia, a teraz zjawiasz się w moich drzwiach, jak gdyby nigdy nic i czekasz na wybaczenie! Nie tym razem, Sherlock! Nie mam już siły na kolejne zranienie – ostatnie zdanie dodała łamiącym się głosem, a do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, które tak długo w sobie tłumiła.  
Przez ostatnie dwa lata nie uroniła żadnej łzy. A przynajmniej nie z jego powodu. Początkowo nie przejęła się zbytnio jego zniknięciem, chociaż oczywiście było jej przykro i poczuła się nieco rozczarowana. Ale w sumie do tego przywykła. Takie zachowanie po prostu leżało w jego naturze. Postanowiła więc żyć dalej i jak zwykle czekać na jakąś lakoniczną wiadomość, jakie miał w zwyczaju wysyłać jej co jakiś czas. Niewiele one wyjaśniały, ale przynajmniej miała pewność, że nadal żyje. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Mijały dni, dni przeciągały się tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące. Bez najmniejszej próby kontaktu.  
Po roku niemal straciła już nadzieję. Widocznie to, do czego doszło między nimi po prostu go przerosło i postanowił do tego nie wracać. Cóż więc mogła zrobić? Zostawiła przeszłość daleko za sobą i zaczęła skupiać się na tym co najważniejsze. Na tym co tu i teraz. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie da się zranić, ani opuścić. Że zacznie żyć zupełnie nowym życiem pełnym szczęścia. I kiedy w końcu udało się jej to osiągnąć, on znów staje w jej progu ze skruszoną miną. 

 

And right before your eyes, I’m aching  
No past, nowhere to hide  
Just you and me

 

Zastanawiała się niejednokrotnie czy jeszcze go kiedyś zobaczy i jak by to spotkanie wyglądało. W swoich wyobrażeniach była silną kobietą, która najbardziej oschłym tonem na jaki będzie ją stać oznajmi mu, że nie ma już czego tu szukać, obróci się na pięcie i odejdzie z wysoko uniesioną głową. Rzeczywistość była jednak zupełnie inna. Nie sądziła, że jego widok zburzy wszystkie mury jakie wokół siebie postawiła. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby uruchomić falę emocji, które skrywała przez lata.  
Sherlock patrzył na płaczącą Molly z bezradną miną. W takich sytuacjach nigdy nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Przytulić? Zapewne by go odepchnęła. Powiedzieć jak bardzo jest mu przykro? Pewnie nawet nie chce tego słuchać. Stał więc nadal w tym samym miejscu, w nocnej ciszy zakłóconej jedynie łkaniem kobiety, na której tak bardzo mu zależało, a którą tak bardzo zranił. I to niejednokrotnie. 

 

And all the times I let you in  
Just for you to go again  
Disappear when you come back  
Everything is better

 

\- A wiesz co w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze? – odezwała się niespodziewanie, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy – Zmarnowałam tyle lat, czekając na ciebie. Tyle razy patrzałam jak odchodzisz bez pożegnania, a potem wracasz, jak gdyby nie było cię tylko parę godzin, a nie parę miesięcy. Ale pozwalałam ci na to, bo głupio wierzyłam, że może jednak zrozumiesz, że jestem dla ciebie ważna, że dostrzeżesz ile dla ciebie poświęciłam. I chociaż nie dawałeś mi tego tak naprawdę odczuć, to jak idiotka i tak czułam się jakbym wygrała szczęście na loterii.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu dostrzegł w jej oczach tak wyraźną złość i rozpacz, że aż się jej przeraził. Jak mógł wcześniej nie dostrzec, jaką ogromną krzywdę jej robi. Traktował ją tak, jak jemu było wygodnie. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad jej uczuciami.  
\- Ale Molly, przecież jesteś… ważna. Zawsze byłaś – oznajmił, robiąc krok w jej stronę.  
\- A czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę mi to okazałeś?  
\- A ta ostatnia noc?  
\- Po której zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa? 

 

This is the last time you tell me I’ve got it wrong,  
This is the last time I say ''it’s been you all along''

 

Oboje wrócili wspomnieniami do jedynej i ostatniej nocy, którą spędzili wspólnie. Nie pamiętali dokładnie jak do tego doszło. Wiedzieli jednak, że były to najwspanialsze chwile w ich życiu. Poranek jednak sprowadził ich na ziemię. Sherlocka poprzez niespodziewany telefon od brata, a Molly przez puste, zimne już łóżko.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. To było niezależne ode mnie.  
Doktor Hooper nie była pewna czy powinna mu wierzyć. W końcu przez tyle lat karmił ją kłamstwami, błahymi komplementami, że teraz kiedy się od tego uwolniła, nie może sobie pozwolić, aby znów wpaść w jego sidła.  
\- Mycroft zadzwonił tak nagle. Miało mi to zająć kilka miesięcy, jak zawsze. Spieszyłem się. Nie chciałem cię budzić.  
\- I nie znalazłeś czasu nawet na napisanie choćby jednego, krótkiego zdania? Wiesz co, mam już tego dość. Za każdym razem tłumaczysz się tak, jakby to nie była twoja wina. Jakbym to ja zawsze coś źle zrozumiała, wyobrażała sobie za dużo.  
Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy. Do detektywa boleśnie dotarło, że Molly miała rację. Zawsze ją miała. Tylko ona potrafiła zajrzeć w głąb jego na pozór nieczułego serca. Widziała w nim to co najlepsze, chociaż on zazwyczaj traktował ją z lekceważeniem. Oczywiście doceniał jej inteligencję i bez zarzutu wykonywaną pracę, ale nigdy tego nie okazał. Zawsze ją tylko krytykował i uciszał. Nikomu jednak nie przyszło do głowy, że to jego system obronny. Do pewnego czasu nawet jemu samemu.  
\- Wiem. – powiedział w końcu – Spieprzyłem to. Na całej linii. Po prostu nie miałem pojęcia co ci powiedzieć. Wiesz, że te sprawy to nie moja działka.  
Patolog spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- I teraz zjawiłeś się, bo w końcu wiesz co mi powiedzieć? 

 

This is the last time I’m asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list

 

\- Nie – odparł po chwili – Nie wiem. Ale miałem nadzieję, że kiedy znów cię zobaczę, to może się dowiem. Może w końcu znajdę odpowiednie słowa. Aby wyjaśnić co do ciebie… czuję.  
Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, Sherlock postanowił mówić dalej. Pierwszy raz w życiu chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie targające nim emocje. Nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad tym co mówi. Pozwolił, aby uczucia wzięły górę nad jego umysłem.  
\- Jeśli miałbym wybrać osobę, o którą najbardziej się martwię to jesteś nią ty. Oczywiście zależy mi też na moich pozostałych przyjaciołach, ale wiem, że gdyby groziło im niebezpieczeństwo oni sobie poradzą. Ale ty? Taka bezbronna i krucha? Nie mógłbym sobie darować, gdyby coś ci się stało. Zwłaszcza przeze mnie. A przecież tyle razy dla mnie ryzykowałaś. Nie myśl, że tego nie doceniam. Po prostu nie jestem pewien czy potrafię ci się odwdzięczyć w taki sposób, w jak na to zasługujesz. Bo wiem, że cokolwiek ci zaoferuję, to nigdy nie będzie wystarczające. Nie chcę, abyś marnowała życie na takiego dupka jak ja. Ale z drugiej strony boję się, że będąc z kimś innym nie będziesz szczęśliwa. Przez te dwa lata zrozumiałem, że nie mogę nadal uciekać przed ranieniem cię, bo i tak cały czas to robiłem. I teraz jestem tu, bo chcę spróbować to naprawić. Jeśli dasz mi kolejną szansę. Ostatnią szansę.  
Policzki Molly były całe mokre od łez. Trudno mu było wywnioskować czy to łzy szczęścia czy rozpaczy. Być może każdego po części. Wyraźnie nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Sherlock natomiast niedługo nacieszył się ulgą po wyrzuceniu z siebie tego potoku słów, ponieważ ze niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź.  
Ale zamiast niej słyszał jakiś dziwny szmer wydobywający się z mieszkania. A po chwili martwa ciszę przerwało ciche:  
\- Mama?  
Oboje zaskoczeni, spojrzeli w stronę źródła głosu, które schowało się za nogami Molly. Kobieta otarła szybko policzki i odwróciła się w stronę małej istotki.  
\- Kochanie, czemu nie śpisz? – spytała, biorąc malucha na ręce.  
Wszystkie najgorsze obawy Sherlocka właśnie się urzeczywistniły. Dziecko. Molly ma dziecko. To znaczy, że zapewne gdzieś w głębi mieszkania jest jego ojciec, mężczyzna, który dał doktor Hooper największe szczęście o jakim marzyła.  
To już koniec. Nie ma tu czego szukać. Molly ruszyła dalej. Zamknęła na cztery spusty rozdział swojego życia, który zawierał jego osobę. Zostawiła przeszłość za sobą. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki dziewczynka nie obróciła się twarzą w jego stronę.  
Dwa, duże, szeroko otwarte, intensywnie niebieskie punkty – to pierwsze co zauważył. Miał wrażenie, że wpatruje się w swoje własne oczy. Włosy – ciemne loki, opadające na czoło. Usta i nosek – zdecydowanie odziedziczone po mamie. I wielki, radosny uśmiech.  
Żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Dla obojga wszystko było jasne. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby Holmes nie miał wątpliwości. Dziecko wyglądało na nieco ponad rok. Wszystko się zgadzało.  
\- Kto.. to? – spytała dziewczynka, celując palcem w detektywa.  
Ten jednak zignorował ją zupełnie, przenosząc całą swoje uwagę na Molly.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek byś mi powiedziała? 

 

This is the last time I’m asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye 

 

W jego głosie było coś tak dziwnego, że patolog nawet nie była w stanie tego nazwać. Z jednej strony wydawała się zszokowany i przejęty tym niespodziewanym odkryciem, ale z drugiej jakby chciał zachować pozory obojętności. Nie była pewna, która reakcja bardziej jej odpowiadała.  
\- Prawdopodobnie nie – odparła zgodnie z prawdą, przeciągając córkę mocniej do siebie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Jak w ogóle mógł o to pytać? Czy okoliczności w jakich się znaleźli nie są oczywiste. Zostawił ją. Wcześniej nieświadomie zostawiając jej najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mogła sobie wymarzyć. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal czuła się rozgoryczona i oszukana.  
\- A jak myślisz? – spytała ze złością – Tyle razy mnie zraniłeś, tyle razy przez ciebie cierpiałam. I to ja powinnam pytać „dlaczego”? Dlaczego traktujesz mnie jakbym w ogóle się nie liczyła, chociaż uparcie twierdzisz, że jest inaczej? Dlaczego ciągle przychodzisz tu i prosisz o wybaczenie, które ci się nie należy? Dlaczego uciekasz za każdym razem, kiedy wydaje mi się, że wreszcie zaczyna być tak jak to sobie zawsze wyobrażałam? Dlaczego jesteś takim cholernym dupkiem? I dlaczego nie potrafię się od ciebie uwolnić? Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wiem jedno. Nie mam zamiaru gotować mojej córce tego samego losu. Ona zasługuje na szczęście i nie przewiduję, abyś był jego częścią.  
Zabolało. Bardziej niż strzał w klatkę piersiową. Bo ten trafił prosto w serce. Serce, które w końcu zrozumiało jak wiele traci. Ile czasu zmarnowało na bycie egoistą. Ile razy raniło najbliższych. I jak bardzo było nieczułe na najpiękniejszą rzecz jaka może je spotkać.  
\- Masz rację. Nie doceniałem cię, traktowałem jak oczywistość. I robiłem to z czysto samolubnych powodów. Ale musisz także wiedzieć, że żałuję tego i już zawsze będę żyć ze świadomością, że najbardziej zraniłem osobę, na której najbardziej mi zależy. I choć wiem, że nigdy w pełni nie wynagrodzę ci krzywd, które spotkały cię z mojej strony, ani nie odpłacę ci się za twoje poświęcenie, to choć trochę chcę spłacić ten dług. Chcę ci pokazać ile tak naprawdę dla mnie znaczysz.  
Molly wpatrywała się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Chciała mu wierzyć. Naprawdę chciała, ale te wszystkie lata, wszystkie złośliwe komentarze, pomoc bez podziękowań… Nie można tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Bo co jeśli, po raz kolejny da mu się omamić i potem znów będzie żałować? Tak naprawdę nie żałowała znajomości z Sherlockiem. Nie żałowała też tej jedynej nocy – przecież wtedy nie miałaby swojego największego skarbu. Ale nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby po raz kolejny wpuściła go do swojego życia. Bo wtedy ewentualne skutki tej decyzji poniosłaby też jej córka. A to ostatnie na co chciałaby ją narazić.  
\- Jak ma na imię? – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos detektywa, który intensywnie wpatrywał się w dziewczynkę, która w międzyczasie zasnęła w ramionach matki.  
\- Mellody – odparła cicho patolog, również z czułością spoglądając na dziecko – Tamtej nocy powiedziałeś mi…  
\- Że dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszą melodią - dokończył za nią, nie odrywając wzroku od małej istotki.  
\- A dla mnie jest nią właśnie ona.  
Sherlock z wielkim poruszeniem, patrzył na to jak Molly całuje swoją, ich córkę w czoło i kołysze ją lekko w ramionach. Czy to nie jest widok, który z chęcią oglądałby codziennie? Czy jest w stanie poświęcić swoje dotychczasowe życie dla tych dwóch delikatnych, bezbronnych istot? Czy będzie potrafił być ojcem, na jakiego zasługuje każde dziecko? Czy będzie w stanie dać im szczęście?  
W tej chwili nie mógł dać jednoznacznej, pewnej odpowiedzi na te pytania. Ale wiedział, że chce chociaż spróbować. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby teraz się poddał, gdyby znów je zostawił.  
\- Molly, wiem, że boisz się, że znów cię zranię. I wcale ci się nie dziwię. To co robiłem przez te wszystkie lata… To prawie niewybaczalne. Ale wiem także, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć i jeśli ktokolwiek miałby mi dać ostatnią szansę, to byłabyś to właśnie ty. Dlatego proszę – pozwól mi zaopiekować się wami. Pozwól mi stworzyć dla was rodzinę, na jaką obie zasługujecie. 

 

This is the last time I let you in my door  
This is the last time I won’t hurt you anymore

 

Obserwował uważnie jak Molly walczy ze swoimi myślami. Znał ją bardzo dobrze i wiedział, że z jednej strony chce chronić siebie i córkę, ale z drugiej chce być szczęśliwa. I wie, że nie będzie z nikim innym poza nim.  
\- Powinnam być silna i odmówić – powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Ale z drugiej strony jeśli teraz to zrobię, to nie będzie odwrotu. Wiem, że jeśli każę ci zostawić nas w spokoju, to weźmiesz to sobie do serca i prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. I choć tak byłoby lepiej, to chyba nie tego tak naprawdę chcę.  
Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje są w tej chwili zagubionymi ludźmi, którzy muszą wybrać miedzy tym co właściwe, a tym co naprawdę czują. Każda opcja wiązała się zarówno ze szczęściem jak i możliwością cierpienia. Lepiej zaryzykować czy później żałować, że przegapiło się szansę na najpiękniejsze chwile życia?  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy – odparł detektyw podchodząc jeszcze bliżej kobiety – Ale chcę, żebyśmy spróbowali. Chcę w końcu zrobi wszystko tak jak należy.  
Molly wpatrywała się w niego przez kolejną chwilę, jakby w jego twarzy szukała właściwej odpowiedzi. I coś w jego oczach mówiło jej, że tym razem mówi prawdę. Z właśnie tego pragnie najbardziej na świecie – wspólnego życia.  
\- Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedziała w końcu – Chcę, abyś szczerze obiecał, że…  
\- Już nigdy cię nie zranię. Przyrzekam.  
Na twarzy doktor Hooper zagościł lekki uśmiech. Sherlock niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przyłożył do jej policzka. Miał nadzieję, że od teraz będzie mógł to robić coraz częściej.  
\- Ale żeby było jasne. To ostatni raz, kiedy pozwalam ci znów wkroczyć w moje życie. Naprawdę ostatni – dodała, kiedy znaleźli się w delikatnym uścisku, aby nie skrzywdzić, znajdującej się miedzy nimi śpiącej Mellody.  
\- To dobrze. Bo to ostatni raz kiedy cię o to proszę. 

 

This is the last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you ,  
last time I'm asking you this


End file.
